


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #34

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [22]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 지옥의 문





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #34

# 34

 

<다녤 POV>

 

고깃덩어리는 푸줏간으로.

하하,

농담농담.

옛날 생각이 나서, 갑자기.

그 때 말투가.

하하.

...하아.

기억같은 건, 쓸데없지.

과거같은 건,

쓰레기통에 넣고

멀리 닫아버려야 할 것.

지훈.

너의 이름이,

나를 아직도

이렇게

...

 

***

 

{캡틴.}

{뭐냐, 그 말투. 뭐 필요한 거 있냐. 아부하게.}

{아빠.}

{...이건 좀 소름끼치는 군. 그냥 개새끼라고 불러, 평소처럼.

무슨일이냐. 사고쳤냐?}

{나는 안 쳤는데.

봤어.}

{뭘.}

{걔, 제이Jay.}

{...기억에서 지워버려. 기억은 쓸데없는 것.

과거도, 미래도. 그저, 현재만이. 존재하니까.}

{걔, 뭐야?}

{일 관련 문제는 집에선 말 하지 않기로 하지 않았나.}

{당신 일이기도 하지만, 내 일이기도 해. 내...}

어.

{내... 친구니까.}

 

***

 

{하. 친구라. 청춘이군.}

{비웃지마.}

{비웃은 적 없다. 그냥 사실을 말한 것 뿐. 그래, 친구라...

친구는 인간하고 만드는 것 아니던가?}

{걔, 사람맞아.}

{봤다면서.}

{...}

{보고도, 그 '것'을 사람이라고 말할 수 있나?}

{...사람이든, 뭐든. 상관없어, 걔는 내...

친구야. 나 하나밖에 없는.}

캡틴의 굳은 얼굴이 조금, 풀어졌다.

그리고,

{너, 군에 관련된 문제는 싫어했지.}

{당신이 관련된 일은, 다. 내 취향 아니야.}

{그런데 말이야, 꼬맹아. 이건 있어.

너, 걔에 대해 알려면. 이쪽으로 와야할 걸.}

장난스럽게, 포크를 들어 나를 가르킨다.

{넘어오라고. 혹시,

인턴생각있나. 국방성PENTAGON에서?}

 

짤깍. 또, 톱니바퀴의

한 귀.

돌아간다.

 

***

 

분명히, 제이Jay는 앰뷸런스에 실려 갔는데.

동네, 어느 병원에서도.

그를 찾을 수 없다.

이 지역은, 국방성PENTAGON의 영역.

제이Jay도, 여기 어딘가에 있음이 분명하다.

난, 대리석으로 된 복도를 걸으면서 생각했다.

{여기가, 군전략실. 모든 지역과 위성연결Tele-Live-Feed되어있지.}

{이런 거, 나한테 보여줘도 돼? 군 기밀아니었어?}

{뭐, 인턴증 달았고. 내 아들인데, 어쩌겠어.}

이 아저씨, 생각보다.

까졌네.

뭐, 그럼 당연한가.

이 사람 피도, 내

혈관에 흐르고 있으니.

내 싸가지를 어디서 물려받았는 지는 이제 알겠군.

 

{그리고, 이 곳으로 내려가면...

너가 알고 싶어하는 것이 있을 수도 있겠지.}

빨리 비상구문을 열고 들어가려는 나를, 탁.

가로막는다.

{뭐야, 여기까지 오게 해놓고는.}

나를 보는, 그의 눈빛이. 어느덧,

사령관의 모습.

{다니엘, 강. Daniel, Kang.}

내 풀네임,

이건.

이름의 무게는, 무거운 것.

{왜요.}

{사람은 살면서, 여러가지 선택을 하지. 작고, 큰 것들.

하지만, 어떤 선택은. 한 번에, 모든 것을 바꿀 수 있어.

너가 원한다고 생각하는 것, 가지고 싶다고 생각하는 것.

그것을 손에 넣었을 때, 알았을 때. 너가 생각하던 것이 아니면,

어떡할 건가?}

...

{그냥 지나치고, 잊고, 버릴 거면. 이 문을 열 수 없다.

이 문을 열고 들어가면, 그 후의 너는.

지금의 너와 전혀,

다를 테니까.}

삶이란건,

그렇게

한 순간에.

바뀔 수 있는 것.

오직,

생각이 없거나,

용기가 있거나,

미친 자만이.

대부분의 평범한 사람들과는 다른 길을, 가지.

난.

어떨까.

난...

그저 흐르는 대로 지금까지 살아왔지.

반항한다고 했지만. 결국엔, 그저.

큰 생각없이, 따라왔어. 지금까지 걸은 이 길은.

이 선택은,

진실로. 내가 하는 나의

첫 번째 선택.

우물쭈물하고 생각에 잠겨있다가, 문득.

나를 보고, 웃던.

그의 얼굴이. '응!' 하고 대답하던 그의,

아프고도 아름다운 웃음이.

내 마음에, 떠올랐다.

...어쩌겠어.

나는, 너를 만난 뒤로.

컨테인도, 컨트롤도

안 되는 것 같아.

할 수 있는 것은.

체인지.

그것이 어떤 결과를 가져오던,

나는

최선의 선택을

하기로.

{캡틴.}

{흐음? 결정했나?}

{좀 비키시죠.}

{호?}

{제가 열겁니다. 이 문은.}

문 손잡이를 타고 전해져오는 시린 감각.

알았다. 그랬는지도 모른다. 이미, 열기도 전에.

지옥으로 가는 문은, 인간이 열어도.

이미,

악마가

기다리고 있다는 걸.

나는, 너무나

늦게야

그것을 깨달았다.

 

 

 

짤각.

또 하나의 톱니바퀴의 귀가,

맞춰졌다.

 

***

 

{굿모닝, 캡틴.}

{굿애프터눈 아닌가, 여러분.}

{지하에 사는 땅두더지들이라서요. 시간감각 전혀 없어서요.  
다 굿모닝이라고 하자고 통일했습니다.}

{하하, 좋은 아이디이군.}

문을 열고, 긴 계단을 걸어, 빙글빙글.

아래로.

아래로.

아래로.

그 후에 도착한 곳은, 평범해 보이는.

방들, 그리고 그 곳을 채운.

평범해 보이는 사무원들과 흰 제복을 입은 연구원들.

...뭐지?

{그 뒤에 소년은 누구신가요? 캡틴.}

{내 아들.}

{오오, 오오. 아드님이시군요.}

뭐야, 이 분위기.

달갑지 않은 걸.

{그런데, 이 분. 여기에 오실 수 있나요?}

{아, 그것 말인데... 이 쪽으로 좀 와봐.}

한 명을 데리고 다른 방으로 들어가서 얘기를 나누는 아버지.

또, 무슨 딜Deal을 하는 모양이군. 하여간, 수완이 좋아.

멀뚱하니 남은 나는, 복도를 타고 이 구역을 이리저리 돌아다녔다.

다들, 자기 일에만 집중하고 있어서. 나를 별로 신경쓰지 않는 분위기.

흐음.

경비가 허술하네.

뭐, 어차피 펜타곤 가장 밑바닥인 것 같은데. 당연히, 외부인은 아니라고 생각하겠지.

이런 데 맹점이 있네, 보안Security에는.

그렇게 생각에 빠져 돌아다니다가, 코너를 돌면서 어떤 사람과 부딪히고 말았다.

{아야.}

아아, 이런.

고등학생이지만, 이미 커버린 몸뚱아리여선지.

부딪힌 사람이 나가떨어지고 말았다.

{아아, 죄송합니다. 죄송합니다.}

{아니에요, 제가 좀 맹해서. 하하.}

선하게 웃는 사람, 그가 들고있던 서류들이 바닥에 널부러져있다.

주섬주섬, 같이 주워서 돌려주는데.

어.

동양인.

{어.}

{왜, 놀라세요?}

{아뇨아뇨.}

당연히, 국방성에도 근무하겠지. 그래도, 이 느낌은...

{혹시, 한국분이세요?}

{와, 어떻게 그렇게 딱 맞추세요? 대부분 중국쪽으로 생각하거든요. 잘 모르는 사람들은.}

{저, 엄마 쪽에 한국분이셔서.}

{오오, 그러시구나.}

그렇게, 자연스럽게 얘기가 흘러가고.

어느새, 처음 만났음에도 불구하고. 금새 친해진듯, 우리 둘은 이야기를 나눴다.

그리고,

{요! 아들. 어디갔는지, 말도 안하고.}

{캡틴, 나 그냥 여기 구경 좀.}

{무슨, 놀이동산 온 아이같군.}

{에에, 한 번도 안 데려갔으면서.}

{하, 뭐 그건 그렇지. 아, 그런데. 벌써 만났구나.}

에?

{캡틴, 이 분. 아시는 분이신가요?}

{얘 내 아들이야.}

{아아, 그러셨군요. 어쩐지, 분위기가 닮았다고 생각했습니다.}

아는 사람들인가.

{그래, 이름은 강다니엘이지. 강. 한국계야.}

{그것도, 이미 얘기 나눴습니다. 이런 곳에서, 동향의 사람을 만나다니. 세상 참 좁군요.}

{그렇지, 그래. 아, 이름은 서로 나눴나?}

{아뇨, 전 아직.}

{그래, 그러면 내가 소개시켜 주지. 다녤, 이 사람은.  
이 구역의 총괄책임자로, 내가 가장 신임하는 사람이야.}

{하하, 과찬이십니다.}

세상 해맑게 웃으면서, 대답했다.

그리고, 이어지는 소개.

 

{이름은,

 

세운, 정 Se-woon, Jeong.

 

미스터 정Mr. Jeong, 이라고 통하지.

}

 

 

또 하나의

톱니바퀴의 귀.

 

 

짤깍.

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

우와와와왕~.

펜타곤에서 세운잉.


End file.
